The Things We Do
by obliviousworlds
Summary: This past year has been tough on Adam since Sam left, now he's getting into trouble at school. What will Dean do to make him happy? Dean/23 Adam/13
1. Chapter 1

Dean slams the door to the Impala when he steps out of it at the high school. He had gotten a call a few minutes earlier from the office telling him it would be a good idea if he got down there as soon as possible. They wouldn't tell him what Adam did, just to get down there asap. He doesn't know if he should be mad or just surprised, because hell when did Adam Winchester ever get in trouble?

He walks into the office and and the staff raises their eyes up at him making him sigh. He could be doing a lot better things right now. Like tracking down his father who's mysteriously just disappeared again. He's been gone for about a month now and he doesn't take that as a good sign.

But through it all, Adam comes first. He knew that. Sam's off at college now and hasn't even called or wrote since he's been gone so Adam was Dean's main focus at the moment.

Dean clearls his throat before speaking. "I'm Dean Collins." Man the last name sounded funny still. "Adam Collins older brother, I was called down here by one of you guys…"

One of the staff members nods. A pretty brunette who's smiling seductively at Dean. "Go down the hall and it's the last door on the left." She tells him while twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

As much as Dean really wants to make a move on this girl, he knows he can't. "Is he okay?" He asks instead.

She doesn't answer which only worries him further as he walks down the hall and knocks on the last door on the left.

"Come in." A muffled voice tells him.

He opens the door and the first thing he see's is Adam sitting in one of the chairs in front of the principle, who's name tag reads, Spencer.

"Please take a seat Mr. Collins."

Dean swallows hard and looks back over at his brother. "You okay?" He asks as he takes a seat next to him. Adam gives him a faint nod.

"Now Mr. Collins-"

"Dean." Dean states, cutting him off.

"Alright Dean, I called you down here to discuss your brother's irritable behavior."

"Irritable behavior?" Dean thinks. What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"What did he do?" Dean asks him.

"Well he lashed out at his teacher today." Principle Spencer tells him.

Adam rolls his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He had begged the principle not to call Dean, but for some starnge reason Dean was the only contact left on his file. He knew Dean had taken Sam and dad off because they were gone. What could they do?

He's been at this school for a month, and it's been a month to long if you ask him. But Dean had suggested that maybe they settle down for a bit and that it would help him. He didn't need help, so what the hell was Dean talking about?

Adam's only thirteen, already in his rebellious years and all be damned if he wasn't taking advantage of them. He reminds Dean a lot of himself. It kind of amuses him but at the same time it kind of freaks him out. He didn't want Adam to become like him at all.

"Why?" Dean asks, but this time he's looking at Adam for the answer.

Adam wants to punch his brother for giving him that look. He's mad enough and he would do it if only the principle wasn't sitting right in front of them. "I don't want to talk about it." Adam finally states, rather annoyed. Why didn't they get that?

"That's all he's told me since I called him down here. He also managed to slam one of his classmates up against the wall." Principle Spencer explains to the older brother.

Dean's eyes widen. Adam was never, ever, one to get into fights. He usually got along with everybody.

Normally Dean wouldn't care about this kind of stuff. Kid's fight right? And that's exactly what Adam was, a kid. But Dean can tell just by looking at him that something's wrong.

"You want to tell me why you did that?" Dean asks calmly and sofly. Adam shakes his head and sighs.

"Dean I don't know why you'r brother's behaving the way he is. We've never had a problem with him until just recently, We have a no policy on bullying and acting out like that." The principle states.

Translation: Get your brother the fuck out of my school.

Dean slowly nods. "Right. I'll just take him home now." Dean says standing up and motioning for Adam to come with him. Adam does as he's told and follows his brother out.

It's quiet the ride home. Dean wants to wait until they get back to the motel before he questions his little brother, because he knows it could get ugly.

Adam has other plans though. As soon as he steps foot in the motel he dashes straight for the bathroom but Dean grabs his arm and sets him down.

"We need to talk." He states.

Adam pulls his arm out of Dean's grip and sits on one of the beds while Dean pulls one of the motel chairs up and sits in front of him.

"Now do you want to tell me why your acting like a brat?"

Adam gives him a glare and goes back to thinking about punching Dean in the face. He sighs and forgets that idea because he knows it will just make things worse.

"Do we have to talk about this? It's just a school. We'll be leaving soon anyways." He says trying to reason.

"Yeah and who's to say this won't happen again? Come on little brother you can talk to me." Dean tells him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about Dean." Adam says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Something's bothering you I can see it." Dean says glancing at him up and down. "You sick?" He asks and puts a hand on Adam's forehead. Adam slaps his hand away even more annoyed.

"I'm not sick." Adam states. Why couldn't Dean just leave him alone?

Dean eyes him for a moment before sighing. He couldn't make Adam talk to him. "Alright." he says standing up.

Adam sighs of relief and crawls against the bed to lay down, not noticing when stuff fell out of his pockets. Dean takes notice first and picks up a picture that hit the ground first and flips it over. Adam turns around and gasps and tries to get it back but Dean pushes him back.

"Dean give it back. _Please!"_ Adam begs, reaching his hand up for it.

Dean smiles at the picture. It's a picture of Sam and Adam standing against the impala. Sam has his arm around Adam and they're both smiling. He remmebers this because he's the one that took the picture.

"You miss him don't you?" Dean says, handing the picture back to his brother.

Adam snatches it out of his hand and looks at it as if to make sure Dean didn't do anything to it. He sniffs hard, anger forgotten. Dean's figured it out so he just nods.

"I miss him too." Dean tells him as he sits down next to him and puts an arm around him. Adam leans into him and sighs.

"That's what's wrong. You just miss Sam. Your angry that he left so your taking it out on anybody."

Adam closes his eyes and nods. That's exactly what was wrong. He just didn't have the guts to tell him. "I miss dad too but...you and Sam were the ones around me growing up..."

Dean nods. "It's okay." He whispers.

Adam's angry and depressed at the same time. Sam left but he hasn't even called them and it's been almost a year.

"I'm just so mad at him." Adam finally states, sitting back up and looking down at the picture.

Dean laughs a little because he knew all about that. He was mad at Sam too for just leaving them and then not even keeping in touch.

"I'm sorry this has been bothering you. I should have known something was up." Dean says looking over at him. He's supposed to be the older brother and he's supposed to know when stuff like this bothers Adam.

"It's not your fault." Adam tells him while folding the picture up and placing it back in his pocket.

Dean thinks a minute before sighing and getting up. "Pack your things."

"Where are we going?" Adam asks, confused.

Dean is already packing his stuff up but turns back around to face him. "Stanford."

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean are you sure this is a good idea?" Adam is asking him from the passenger seat. They had left the motel late last night and had driven all night and got into California early this morning. He's kind of excited and a lit nervous at the same time to see Sam again, because well he's excited to see his brother but he's also nervous that Sam won't want to see him. He hasn't made any effort to talk to him now so why should he get his hopes up?

"I'm sure." Dean answers. He's wired on coffee,and has driven most of the night, but he wants to get there as soon as possible. He might just kick Sam's ass for this.

Adam's asleep leaning heavily against the door when Dean stops to get a new motel room. He doesn't know how long they're gonna be there so he's just being prepared. Adam did a good job getting kicked out of school so Dean knew that wasn't going to be a problem. He sighs and helps Adam into the room and lays him in the bed farthest away from the door.

"Go back to sleep okay? I'm gonna bring Sam back here." Dean whispers in his ear. Adam faintly nods at his brother's words and lets his eyes close again. He's to tired to care about anything right now.

"Don't let anybody in okay? I have a room key." Dean practically yells. He has to make sure Adam gets the picture.

"Kay." Adam sighs, already falling back asleep.

Dean must look pretty stupid walking around the campus like he belongs there, because he obviously doesn't but fuck, Sam won't answer his phone.

"Do any of you guys know Sam Winchester?" Dean's asking a group of people just standing around. They all nod and that makes him sigh of relief. He wanted to get back to Adam as soon as possible.

Half an hour later Dean's leaning against the Impala when he see's Sam rushing towards him. He hasn't changed at all, still taller than Dean which only makes Dean smile.

"What's wrong? A few guys said you were out here and that it was a family emergency." Sam explains, clearly out of breath.

This counted as an emergency right?

Dean pulls Sam in for a hug and doesn't even care about how awkward it feels, he's just so glad to see him.

"Dean...Where's Adam?" Sam says pulling away from Dean.

Dean swallows hard before talking. "He's at the motel not far away from here..."

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asks. He's breathing heavily, panicking.

"He's sick Sammy." Dean lies through his teeth and manages to tear up a little. It's not like Sam's just gonna come with him willingly...or that's what Dean thinks anyways.

"W-what do you mean? Where's dad?" Sam blurts out.

"Don't know..." Dean says letting his sentence trail. "Adam's just really sick... The doctors don't know what else to do..."

Sam slowly nods before throwing his things in the backseat. "let's go."

Adam's still asleep when Dean opens the door back at the motel. Sam pushes past him and hurries to his little brother to wake him up. He didn't care if he was sick. He just wanted to see his eyes open.

"Adam, hey buddy wake up." Sam whispers in his ear.

Adam sighs before opening his eyes and when he does, his face lights up when he see's his brother kneeling next to him.

"Sammy!" He yells before locking his arms around his kneck and burrying his face in his chest.

"Hey little brother. How do you feel?" Sam asks, hugging him back.

Dean bites his lip. Sam was about to figure out about that little lie...

"I'm okay." Adam states, beaming up at him.

Sam glances down at him. Funny, Adam doesn't _look _ sick. He doesn't _sound _ sick. Then it hits him and he closes his eyes and sighs. Adam's fine, and Dean lied to him to get him to come back.

"Missed you Sam." Adam whispers.

Damn that kid.

"I missed you too." Sam says back before glancing back at Dean who's looking at him uneasy.

"Adam why don't you go down to the vending machine? I have to talk to Sammy alone for a bit." Dean finally says. He wants to go ahead and get this over with.

Adam slowly nods and lets go of Sam and stands up and takes the money Dean hands him and walks out the door and closes it.

"What the hell Dean? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sam oracitcally yells when they are alone.

"Would you have came if I told you he just freaking missed you?" Dean argues back in his defense. Sam doesn't say anything and Dean knows he's right.

"You still had no right to tell me he was sick and then to act like he's dying to guilt trip me into coming back!" Sam says glaring at him.

"You know I could just punch you in your damn face right now Sam. You leave and you promise you'll call and shit and you don't. Do you have any idea what that did to us?" Dean shouts getting in Sam's face.

Sam says nothing.

"Forget about me. I could care less if you called me but Adam?" Dean stops short to see the look on Sam's face. "He's different. He's thirteen and it upset him."

Sam sighs and shakes his head. "I just wanted too forget this life." He says and sits down on the bed.

"And you wanted to forget about us too? We're your family Sam."

"I know Dean."

"You know I feel like I'm Adam's mother and your the deadbeat father." Dean says laughing a bit at the thought.

Sam glares up at him. "I'm not like dad."

"Really? I think your a lot like him Sammy. Just taking off, not answering anybody's phone calls, only caring about yourself." Dean kneels down so he's at eye level with his little brother. "Not caring about who you hurt."

Again, Sam doesn't say anything.

"You know Adam's been getting in trouble at school right? Well he got kicked out, because he's so damn pissed that you left."

Sam swallows hard. He wasn't expecting seeing Dean again to end up like this.

"So I figured I'd make him happy. I'll take him to see you and everything would be okay, but it isn't okay Sam. Nothing about this is okay."

Sam knows this. He knew this day would come but he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"I'm sorry." Is all he can say.

"Tell that too Adam." Dean says glancing at the door.

"I will." Sam tells him and stands up.

When Sam leaves the room and closes the door Dean opens the curtains a little and see's Sam leading their little brother over to a bench. The whole time he's talking too him and smiling a little. Adam's smiling back and he's talking back at him.

Dean finally sighs before looking down.

"The things we do to eachother in this family." He whispers.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
